dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dio's Ultimate Fanon Wikia
Welcome to Dio's Ultimate Fanon Wikia Hello and welcome to my wiki! I have created this wiki for any fanmade character, place, item, weapon, race, power, idea, or concept you can think of. From Star Wars to Ghostbusters to My Little Pony to Final Fantasy to Dragon Ball Z to Elder Scrolls to TMNT and more, This wiki will cover just about everything! General Rules So here's the rules, they're pretty simple actually. SO TRY NOT TO BREAK THEM... Rule 1: No Racial Slurs- Any other profanity is okay, as long as it's not excessive or directed as insults. Rule 2: NSFW Rules- No sexual things or pornography is allowed here. Rule 3: No Vandalism- Don't fool with anyone's pages, or the same will be done to yours. Rule 4: Don't Abuse Privileges- If I make you an admin, don't abuse your privileges to fuck with people. Suggestion 1: Have Fun- This is not enforced, but it is hoped for. Chat Rules Yes, there's a chat, and yes, there are rules. Most of them are pretty simple, and thus should be expected, to be honest. Rule 1: Don't be an asshole to other users. Rule 2: Profanity is somewhat allowed, just don't try to insult anyone or get too excessive with it. Rule 3: Don't spam the chat, this is just common courtesy. Rule 4: Once again, no sexual or pornographic content. Rule 5: Watch what topics you decide to bring up, some people may take offense or get pissed over it. Rule 6: If anyone, whether or not they're an admin doesn't matter in this case, asks you to stop, just stop. Rule 7: Don't bring drama from another wiki over here, I don't need any more drama than what I have. Rule 8: Do NOT try to make up excuses for your behavior. If you've fucked up, just admit it. It's more mature and it's the right thing to do. Rule 9: Private messages are also meant to follow these same rules. Rule 10: All of my main rules also apply here, see them above for details. Roleplay Rules What's this, Dio has roleplaying rules even though he doesn't really roleplay!? Yes, I have rules for those who do decide to roleplay. Rule 1: Don't godmod, like at all. Rule 2: No powerplaying or metagaming. Rule 3: No autohitting or autokilling. Rule 4: You can't kill another character UNLESS you have permission from the owner of the said character. Rule 5: All roleplays are assumed to be uncanon, unless stated otherwise. Rule 6: In order for a RP to be canon, ALL involved users must agree to it. (If there's 8 people rp'ing and 7 agree, but 1 doesn't, it's uncanon) Rule 7: All of the general rules apply here too. Ban System In order to keep order, there is a ban system in place. This system is meant to give fair warnings before just banning someone. Please note, however, that any obvious troll-like behavior this is done with the intent to harass someone will be permabanned without warning. (If it's friendly trolling, then don't get excessive and stop if you're asked to do so, or it'll turn into a short ban) (Note: Both me and the admins will follow this system, there's no hopping over smaller punishments unless deemed necessary) First Infraction- First Warning, just a simple warning to tell someone to knock it off. Second Infraction- Final Warning, another warning, but make sure it gets the point across. Third Infraction- Small Ban, anywhere from 3 hours to a single week, depending on severity. Fourth Infraction- Medium Ban, anywhere from 2 weeks to a month, depending on severity. Fifth Infraction- Large Ban, anywhere from 3 months to 10 months depending on severity. Sixth Infraction- Major Ban AKA Last Chance Ban, anywhere from an entire year to 3 years, depending on severity. (Note: The Major Ban can only be handed out by the Founder, and may be skipped straight to a permanent ban) Seventh/Final Infraction- Permanent Ban, it is permanent, unless you can prove you're sorry and then I may show mercy. (NOTE: a permanent ban can only be removed with my permission as being the Founder)Category:Browse